


「本马达」看上去很美（全）

by nejiang



Category: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejiang/pseuds/nejiang
Summary: 一发完，梗有参考





	「本马达」看上去很美（全）

Matt是个早熟的孩子，小小年纪与Ben相识的时候不仅知道了自己一生将要追逐的梦想，更难的是，早早就形成了自己的审美观。

说实话，两人一个八岁一个十岁相识时，Matt其实是有些看不上Ben的。一来是因为Ben年纪太小，对青春期前的小孩子来说，两岁简直是难以跨越的鸿沟，是幼儿园和小学生的区别，1米2以上和1米2以下的区别，要买票和不要买票的区别。除此以外还有一个主要原因，不过因为Matt是个早熟的孩子，已经知道站在别人的立场思考问题，加上他是个追求爱与和平的天秤座，他努力说服自己，一些客观原因不影响他们做朋友。

况且，Ben有一个得天独厚的优势——虽然比Matt小，却已经上过了电视，在两人共同追求的演艺事业上，比他更有经验。

男孩子的友谊总是这样开始，因为某方面的兴趣爱好走到一起，熟识后发现他们竟然还有更多相同的爱好和看法，甚至价值观，两人在一起时就像互相照有穿透功能的镜子，从对方身上看到了一模一样的自己。

他们一起加入了学校剧团，棒球队，一起去电影院，排练戏剧，认识了共同的朋友，一大票人浩浩荡荡做点大家都感兴趣的事。

初中高中都念同一所学校，校艺术节时剧团要为即将到来的公演招募学生演员，Matt是剧团里年纪最大最聪明的，一直他们小圈子里的中心人物之一，说话很有分量。这次面试演员时他和Ben还有另外两个朋友，就选角问题产生了严重分歧。虽然大多数时间Matt是个犹豫不决，容易被人说服的天秤座，但是遇到自己最看重的原则问题他也是绝不妥协的。他对Ben说：“你比我们更有经验没错，但是你要知道，演戏当然是演技为主，但是外形条件是否契合有时也是必须要考虑的因素之一。”

听他这么说，Ben看起来有些惊讶，回他道，“这正是我不同意你决定的人选的原因⋯⋯”

那时Ben还是个没他高的小矮子，Matt叹口气，语重心长拍拍Ben的头说：“我说了，演戏还是以演技为主，你不用那么在意外表的。”

那是Matt最后一次和Ben站在同一水平线上俯视他。

最终，剧团其他人屈服于Matt的权威，同意了他看上的人选，被选上的几个人对Matt感激涕零，卖力演出，公演很成功，但是让Matt意想不到的事发生了，在落幕后的庆祝派对上，Ben忽然亲了他。

他很确定这不是什么好朋友之间的玩笑，或者太激动兴奋的肢体表达，因为Ben舌头都伸进来了。

Matt一阵恍惚，仿佛又回到了两人初识的小时候，他想起自己一开始不想和Ben做朋友的原因。有些原因做朋友可以忽略，做恋人就没办法了吧。

马上就是暑假了，他决定躲着Ben。

这其实有点困难，他们住的地方只隔了三条马路，所有朋友都互相认识，暑假就是他们天天粘一块儿的大好时机。为了不引起疑心，Matt只能借口旅行离开波士顿。但这其实更困难，他不会开车，平常都是Ben车接车送他，到哪儿都是Ben打点好，收拾行李订酒店什么的，从来不用他操心。Matt付出了巨大的艰辛一个人出门，假期结束回家后却发现了让他更意想不到的事。

一个暑假不见，Ben居然猛长高三十厘米，比他还高出小半头，换成了他俯视Matt。并且对Matt暑假出逃的行为十分不满，一开学就把Matt堵在卫生间隔间里，用自己疯狂膨胀的大块头压住他，发挥狮子男高涨的热情和独占精神，亲了Matt满脸口水。

“你逃一次我堵一次，堵住就加亲半小时。”

Ben撂下狠话扬长而去，留下贴墙坐在马桶水箱盖上，像涨红的苹果一样的Matt出神。

Ben用行动证明了自己的认真，Matt只好也用同等程度的认真回避他。两人像小学生似的玩起猫捉老鼠游戏，开始是Ben一个人对他围追堵截，后来竟然调动了他们所有的好友一起追堵他。

“你说吧Matt，到底为什么不接受Ben总得给个原因吧，你应该不是歧视同性恋的人。”

“对啊，你们不是最好的朋友吗？如果你不能接受同性就直接说出来，不要耍Ben啊。”

“看你们那么粘乎，我还以为你们早就在一起了。”

高大的男孩站在最中间，离Matt最近的地方，其他好友位列他身后排成扇形把Matt堵在走廊死角里。Matt在人群中看到自己力排众议破格录取的公演演员，现在竟也跟着Ben混了。

孤军奋战的Matt忽然觉得很委屈，他不说出拒绝Ben的原因也是为他着想，可是他竟然这么不依不饶。

“让我死心总得给我个原因吧？”脸色很臭的男孩捏紧拳头。

“好吧！”Matt忍无可忍说，“你这么想知道我就实话告诉你！因为你⋯⋯”他舔舔嘴唇，个子是人群中最矮的，但是气势不能输。他闭眼大喊，“你实在太丑了！！！”

万籁俱寂。

呼，终于说出心里压抑多年的话，Matt长舒一口气。

但是睁眼看到眼前相识多年的男孩脸上的表情，心软的Matt立刻涌起巨大的愧疚，小声找补一句，“你只是长得丑，还是可以做演员的。”

诡异的沉默和惊讶持续很久，呆楞半天的高大男孩什么也没说，扭头拨开人群。

好友们神情复杂地看看Matt，相继离去，不过会儿，角落里只剩Matt一个人。

Matt知道以貌取人不好，但是爱情可以不顾性别但是不能不顾外貌吧？以前他一直是这么以为的，直到Ben震惊到碎成一片一片的表情反复在他脑中出现。

他觉得心里很难受，酸胀，憋闷，还有心疼。过往两人愉快的记忆和被他伤害到的Ben交替揪紧他的心脏，Matt不知道这意味着什么，但他忽然意识到，真正的爱情也许的确可以超越外貌，如果灵魂足够契合。

 

 

“你要不要带他去看看眼科？”朋友向Ben提议。

“认识这么久，都没发现Matt原来审美偏差。”

“那次选演员我就觉得不对了，原著明明是大美人大帅哥，他坚持的人选⋯⋯”话语到这里断了，有人咳嗽两声，看看公演后就和他们混在一起的某位成员。

有人赶紧转移话题说：“这会不会跟色盲一样没法治？难道长得越好看的人在他眼里就越丑吗？”

“不会吧？！”大家听到同情地看向Ben。

一直低头抽烟没说话的Ben烦躁地吞吐云雾，一会儿就抽完了小半包烟。他狠狠攥紧空掉的烟盒正想一把扔出去，远远看到Matt走进校园。

 

Matt最近都很没精神，做梦说的梦话都是“重要吗？不重要吗？”转天睁眼看到床单被自己挠出好几个洞。

最近Ben都没出现在他眼前，这让他更不安了，于是当Ben气势汹汹再次堵住他时，他竟然松了口气。

“你怎么从来不跟我说你觉得我丑？”Ben单手撑墙从上俯视Matt说，不知道自己凶神恶煞的表情在Matt眼里更不堪入目了。

“当然是怕打击到你啊，你这么自信满满想当演员。”已经捅破了，Matt索性实话实说。

“⋯⋯⋯⋯”Ben缓了会儿，不死心地问，“但是我们之前不都一致认为阿尔帕西诺，克林特伊斯特伍德很帅的么？”

“他们是很帅没错啊，但难道不是因为人格魅力和演技么？所以我才鼓励你也可以做演员啊。”

“⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯那在你眼里谁才是大帅哥？！”

Matt认真歪头想了想，迟疑说：“其实我一直很喜欢一个老牌外国明星，我现在还能想起小时候看到他第一眼被击中的感觉，怎么会有这么好看的人呢？”

Ben烦躁地打断他，“他叫什么名字？”

“他叫⋯⋯”Matt捋捋金发，那个外国名字很难念，他有点忘记了，支支吾吾说了半天也没想起来。

“行了行了。”Ben另一手也撑到Matt头侧，高大舒展的体型衬得比他大的Matt反而像个小孩，看了Matt半天，好像不知道该拿他怎么办。

被他这么近的无声凝视，Matt心里又泛起酸涩和心疼，一冲动竟然踮脚闭眼凑上去亲了Ben。

干净清爽的男性荷尔蒙涌进鼻腔口腔，还好Ben除了长相，气息和身材都是顶好的。

分开匆匆一吻，Matt在Ben惊讶地注视下不好意思说：“也许爱情真是不分性别，年龄，还有长相的吧。就算你长得丑，我可能也喜欢上了。”

反正闭上眼，关上灯，都一样。Matt在心里偷偷补充。

 

 

Matt第一次对自己的审美观产生疑问是在高中毕业时。被他选中加入剧团的几个人那时和他已经很熟，毕业派对上大家都喝得醉醺醺的，真诚地握住Matt的手感谢他，“说真的，要是没有你我都不知道长成我这样也能做演员，是你让我磨练出了整容式演技。不管我能在这条路上走多远，Matt，我都要谢谢你。”

Matt眨眨眼，几个人挨个跟他干杯谢了他一圈，他觉得脑子里晕晕涨涨好像哪里不对。后来被Ben扶回家，昏昏沉沉就被吃干抹净了。

当然，Ben没开灯。

事后，Matt靠在Ben的胸口，竟然觉出了几分甜蜜和幸福，哀叹自己大概真要被这个丑逼绑牢一辈子时，忽然灵光乍现，想起了那个他很喜欢的外国明星的名字。

他兴奋拍拍咂嘴要睡着的Ben，“Ben！我想起来那个明星的名字了！”

Ben勉强睁开一只眼，“哪个？”

“就是长得超级好看的那个啊！他叫——”Matt美滋滋说，“Benshanzhao！”

 

 

FIN


End file.
